


La vendetta è un piatto che va servito caldo

by zing1611



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zing1611/pseuds/zing1611
Summary: Ecco un piccolo estratto di una storia chilometrica che sto scrivendo da giorni, fatta di capitoli, troppe pagine, impicci ma anche tanto amore.Dato che non ho ancora intenzione di condividerla col mondo, prima di averla conclusa (e mi servirà del tempo perché sono una maniaca perfezionista) ho deciso di postare un piccolo stralcio della mia operetta, che spero possa attirare la vostra attenzione e invogliarvi a leggere quanto pubblicherò in seguito."«Va bene. Cosa vorresti fare?». Cosa Spadino volesse fare era chiaro, e non capiva perché girarci così intorno. Forse le pu***ne di Roma erano più intraprendenti di quelle bolognesi, o forse a Roma sembrava tutto scorrere sempre più veloce rispetto al resto del mondo."
Relationships: Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti/Original Male Character(s), Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti
Kudos: 9





	La vendetta è un piatto che va servito caldo

Aveva riflettuto ben poco sull’imprudenza di quell’uscita serale, ma dopotutto, si disse che vestito in quel modo e con quella macchina di merda, pure sua madre avrebbe fatto fatica a riconoscerlo. In ogni caso, sperò con tutto se stesso che quella decisione, presa in preda alla rabbia, allo sconforto e all’astinenza, non gli portasse grane.  
Il viaggiò fu tranquillo e alle 9 in punto si ritrovò a suonare il citofono dell’interno A7, in una palazzina piuttosto cadente ma poco fuori il centro.  
Gli rispose una voce maschile che sembrava appartenere ad un ragazzo di circa la sua età. Salì le scale fino al secondo piano e dalla porta socchiusa gli comparve di fronte la faccia sorridente e ben rasata di un giovane uomo sui vent’anni.

«Ciao».

Spadino ricambiò il saluto e si infilò nell’appartamento arredato con mobili moderni ma di basso pregio. Seguì senza dire una parola il ragazzo, che secondo l’annuncio doveva chiamarsi Michele, nella sua stanza, al centro della quale troneggiava un grande letto fasciato da un piumino leggero color blu elettrico. Le luci erano già soffuse quando varcò quella soglia, ma il ragazzo riccioluto si diresse ugualmente verso la finestra e tirò un po’ giù la serranda. Subito dopo, si sedette sul letto.

«Come ti chiami?», chiese Michele.

«Eo, non so venuto qui pe famme na chiacchierata», esordì Spadino senza troppi giri di parole. E davvero, dopo l’esperienza vissuta con Teo, il suo Teo, l’ultima cosa che desiderava da quel tipo di incontri era proprio perdersi in confidenze. Era già tanto sapere il suo nome e dove vivesse. Avesse potuto, si sarebbe fatto trasportare lì bendato.

Nun sarei dovuto venì per niente.

Il ragazzo di tutta risposta continuò a sorridere mantenendo la calma.  
«Lo immaginavo. Qui nessuno viene per fare delle chiacchiere. Ma mi piacerebbe conoscere almeno il nome di chi mi scopo».

Alberto era ancora in piedi davanti alla porta della stanza e dopo un lungo sospiro, durante il quale aveva pensato se fosse meglio usare un altro nome, rispose finalmente all’unica domanda che Michele gli aveva fatto da quando era entrato.

«Lorenzo» disse in maniera poco convincente. Il castano lo squadrò per un attimo, come se avesse capito di trovarsi di fronte ad una menzogna, ma poco gli importava.

«Va bene, Lorenzo. Cosa vorresti fare?».  
Cosa Spadino volesse fare era chiaro, e non capiva perché girarci così intorno. Forse le puttane di Roma erano più intraprendenti di quelle bolognesi, o forse a Roma sembrava tutto scorrere sempre più veloce rispetto al resto del mondo.

«Ma che domande del cazzo so», rispose alla fine quasi impacciato. Cercando poi di rilassarsi, aggiunse  
«Fa come te pare, li sordi non so n’problema».

Il ragazzo allora smise di fargli domande, si avvicinò lento a lui che era ancora impalato nello stesso posto di quando era entrato e poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle lo guidò di fronte al letto e facendolo sedere. Alberto chiuse gli occhi, abbandonò la testa all’indietro sostenendo il peso con le braccia e assaporò con eccitazione crescente le mani di Michele che gli scendevano dalle spalle alla cintura, mentre si piegava sulle ginocchia. Gli sfilò i pantaloni aderenti e i boxer adagiandoli sulla sedia vicina e non appena le sue mani finirono sul membro eretto, chinato di fronte a Spadino e pronto ad avvolgerlo con la bocca non c’era più Michele, ma qualcuno dal corpo più massiccio, più imponente, che con le mani ruvide lo toccava per tutta la sua lunghezza provocandogli un piacere mai sentito prima.  
Quando Michele iniziò a leccare prima piano, poi con più foga, la cappella del pene dello zingaro, Spadino si lasciò andare e si stese sul letto con le mani dietro alla testa, impedendosi almeno di ringhiare il nome di Aureliano tra un gemito soffocato e l’altro.  
Immaginava l’amico che impacciato e confuso lo osservava mentre prendeva per la prima volta tra le labbra il membro di un altro uomo. Immaginava di stringergli i capelli ma anche di accarezzargli il volto mentre, chinato su di lui, lo portava vicino all’orgasmo.  
Era ancora profondamente ferito dalla discussione che avevano affrontato solo un paio di ore prima, ma Spadino non poteva fare a meno di pensare a lui. Almeno, non in quelle circostanze. Ad ogni modo, allo zingaro venne quasi da ridere quando pensò che forse, in una dimensione prettamente karmica dell’universo, quella potesse essere una punizione adeguata per la poca delicatezza del compagno. Per lo meno nella sua mente avrebbe potuto fargli gustare quello che si provava a vivere da Alberto Anacleti.  
Quando il corpo di Spadino si irrigidì, Michele si staccò lentamente da lui e con un gesto rapido, sporgendosi prima verso il comodino affianco al letto, provò ad infilargli il preservativo, dando per scontato che il passivo, da brava mignotta quale era, avrebbe dovuto essere lui.  
Alberto, che intanto aveva socchiuso gli occhi e aveva osservato la scena da sotto le ciglia nere, si tirò su di scatto e gli bloccò la mano che armeggiava con il suo pene, che era quasi pronto a esplodere.  
Michele lo guardò confuso.

«Non vuoi?».

«Preferisco che lo fai te». Spadino, ancora immerso in quella sua fantasia, sapeva bene che dopotutto Aureliano non si sarebbe mai prestato ad una cosa del genere e che volendo come al solito mantenere tutto sotto al suo controllo, anche in quell’universo immaginario dove lo ricambiava e sottostava al suo volere, avrebbe voluto essere lui a gestire la situazione. Per quanto una parte di lui volesse punirlo, l’altra voleva che quell’amplesso immaginario fosse il più realistico possibile. Michele non perse tempo, forse anche con un briciolo di soddisfazione e si infilò finalmente il cappuccio. Intanto, Alberto si era voltato, dando la schiena al ragazzo e permettendosi di continuare a vivere ancora per un po’ in quella sua fantasia così poco recondita, ma così tanto improbabile.  
Quando si sentì riempire dal membro eccitato del riccio, inarcò un poco la schiena e grugnì nel cuscino. Le spinte erano ritmiche e profonde, ma Spadino voleva di più. Spadino voleva che quell’amplesso fosse arrabbiato, violento, come immaginava sarebbe stato Aureliano in un momento del genere. Per questo iniziò a muoversi anche lui sotto il peso di Michele andando incontro alle sue spinte per sentirsi sempre più riempito dal pensiero dell’amico. Quando il ragazzo gli tirò leggermente i capelli mentre lo cavalcava, Alberto si lasciò finalmente andare, venendo sulle lenzuola blu di quella stanzetta vicino al centro di Bologna. Rimase per un po’ con la testa piantata nel cuscino, rendendosi pian piano conto che il sogno era finito, che si era nuovamente svegliato dal torpore che quelle fantasie gli provocavano e che la sua realtà non era e non sarebbe mai stata così appagante.


End file.
